


Daddy Luka

by Vandalia1998



Category: Steins;Gate, Steins;Gate 0 - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, World War III, daddy - Freeform, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Mayuri asks Luka the most important question of their lives.





	Daddy Luka

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story, but hopefully i got everything i wanted to pertray

BETA WORLDLINE  
2034

Mayuri Shiina held her daughter Kagari Shiina's hand as she walked across the secret lab. She looked down at her daughter's smilling face.

"Is it time to play yet Mommy?" Kagai asked.

"Not yet Kagari-chan," she responded. "Im here to get you something."

"A gift for me? Is it a puppy or a kitty?"

"No sorry, well not yet at least."

The two walked up to Luka Urushibara who was helping Faris with a project.

"Meow!" Kagari said.

"Kagari Nyan, hows my favorite kitten?" Faris said.

"Im good Aunt Faris, Mommy said shes getting me a present."

"Oh a present, maybe some cat nip or a scrating post or yarn?"

Kagari laughed.

Mayuri said, "Luka-kun can i ask you a favor?"

"Sure Mayuri we've been friends since school." Luka responded.

Mayuri said, "I had hoped Okarin would be here to ask, but he's been gone for 9 years now."

Luka resonded, "I miss him too."

Mayuri said, "As you may know I offically adopted Kagari today."

Luka said, "Oh I heard about that." He gave Kagari a hug. "You have the best Mommy."

Kagari smiled, "I know that silly."

Mayuri said, "Im going to try my best to be the best Mommy, but i might need some help."

Luka said, "I will do anything to help."

"Kagari has me as her Mommy but I was wondering if you could help me as her offical Daddy."

Kagari's eyes lit up.

"Me?" Luka starts to stutter. "You think I would make a good father for Kagari?"

Mayuri smiled, "I do Luka-kun. We have been friends for years, almost as lon gas me and Okarin had been friends, and I can't think of anyone else I would want to help me raise Kagari."

Luka looked down at Kagari's smiling face. "I'll do it" he said with determination.

"Daddy Luka!" Kagari yelled happily and gave him a hug.

Luka hugged her back and Mayuri gave her a hug from behind. World War Three was going on outside, but they were a happy family for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought they would make a cute pair especally since Okabe and Kurisu are cannon.


End file.
